The drum cutter machine is a hydraulic appurtenance supporting the use of an excavator, which can be widely used for construction, such as tunnel, channel, engineering construction, and rock excavation, with advantages of high efficiency, accuracy and low cost. According to different arrangements of the drum cutter head, the drum cutter machine can be divided into two basic categories: transverse drum cutter machine and longitudinal drum cutter machine. Drum cutter machines of various sizes have been used in many countries in the prior art. The tunnel boring machine is a kind of construction equipment similarly to a drum cutter machine mounted on a special chassis, which combines functions of cutting, loading, travelling and operation, and is mainly used to cut down-hole rock, coal-rock drift or mixed coal-rock drift, each with cross-sections of arbitrary shapes. Both of the drum cutter machine and the tunnel boring machine may work like this: the drum cutter head may be driven by a hydraulic motor through a transmission mechanism to rotate, so that cutting teeth mounting on the drum cutter head can cut the contacted materials and thus strip away the materials, to achieve the purpose of drilling and digging. An electric motor may be further used to drive the drum cutter head in the tunnel boring machine. Both of the drum cutter machine and the tunnel boring machine in the prior art may be generally suitable for rock formations or minerals with relatively low hardness, and they may be not able to work or in low efficiency when encountering rock formations with relatively high hardness, with great spoilage of cutting teeth, so their application sites receive restriction.